Final Battle
Final Battle is the thirty-sixth and final level in Castle Crashers. On Insane Mode, this is an absolute far cry from the Necromancer fight from the previous level Wizard Castle Interior. The Evil Wizard's only tricky phases are his 2nd and 6th phases, which are still easy. Walkthrough The final door and the final boss. In this first stage, you have to destroy four crystals that are flying after you. Just dodge them and then attack when they're stuck in the ground. This should be fast and easy. Now the Evil Wizard will be walking around in a bubble and throwing magic your way. While his bubble is blue you can only damage him effectively with magic. In this stage, he'll be using single magic "bullets". Once his bubble is red, it's time for melee (arrows and tornado magic will also work) and he'll be using his splash attack. He's rather fast, so if you have low agility, either suck it or upgrade your stats more wisely with your next character. Once this health bar reaches zero he'll blow up into a balloon and float around launching magic downwards. Just use your air juggle attacks to stay up there with him and you should have him beat in a breeze. Down comes the boss chest, open it. And here he is in another incarnation, a spider of sorts in a dark room. He'll spawn the soldiers you've come to hate from the beginning of the castle. If you stay up top to deal damage when you can, it shouldn't be too much of an issue. He will side swipe your way constantly, so it's an attack and dodge strategy. If you jump and throw magic his way, you can stay at range while dealing decent damage, though it is recommended to go in for quick melee unless you need to guard your health. The floating balloon comes back once more. The fight transitions and the Evil Wizard picks up a powerful sword that can deal fire damage, so be sure to try and avoid what you can. He'll launch across the screen in air somersaults. This usually happens one way then the other. Since he's still fast, it's a good idea to move to where he will approximately end up and attack him once he lands, but he can also be hit with magic while he's doing this. He'll also do a ground fire attack as well as jump up and hail down four fireballs. Move quickly when either of this happens. When he hails down fireballs, try moving towards him, since this is your best chance to strike. He seems weak to melee attacks and the Double Jump Combo (A+A) usually works best. He will very seldom strike you directly if it at all. Once you beat him he will drop his sword shortly after the stage will collapse and you'll start falling downwards. You can steer yourself, just make sure you land on the big crystal. Once that happens the game takes over, you catch the princess and the credits play. Insane Mode Not much has changed outside of higher damage output from the Evil Wizard. Phase 1 (4 red crystals) is still rather easy. Phase 2 is one of the most challenging phases due to how much damage the wizard dishes out while in his blue shield and miscalculation of the timing of you spamming your magic on the blue shield can easily kill you as soon the wizard switches to the red shield. Phase 3 is pathetically still easy, just jump and spam X or just do the lightweight juggle as you would while steering towards Evil Wizard's predictable movement. Phase 4 is also easy, assuming you can again, lightweight juggle onto the spider. Phase 5 is a blatant copy of Phase 3, not much to worry about here. Phase 6 is the only other somewhat challenging phase like phase 2 was. Here, you can magic jump and slash at the wizard while he's using his meteor summoning move and splash the wizard when he's doing the cartwheel or flame burst moves. End Credits The player is still standing on the crystal as he passes on by through Wizard Castle Interior, Snow World, Full Moon, Desert Chase, Pirate Ship, Tall Grass Field in the foreground with Flowery Field in the background, Thieves' Forest and Parade in the foreground and Lava World in the background. and finally Barbarian War. End Credits Message (Xbox 360) And finally, thank you to the entire Newgrounds community and all the people who downloaded the full version of Alien Hominid HD or made a purchase at our online store. Your direct support continues to make our dream a reality! End Credits Message (PS3/Xbox One/PC) And finally, thank you to the entire Newgrounds community and all the people who have played our previous games or made a purchase at our online store. Your direct support continues to make our dream a reality! Barracks (Party) The Barracks are modified now with a lot of enemies, allies, and knights partying. The King walks with the Orange Princess for her to be kissed and the King quickly runs out of the Barracks. When kissed, the Orange Princess knocks back the player while revealing her true identity and dances with large rainbows, red gummy-like bears, thrown Mr. Buddys and Meowburts, penguins, and pink hearts before fading out to white. The End. Weapons * Demon Sword - Once you beat the Evil Wizard, he will drop the Demon Sword. Move to it quickly and pick it up. If you are unable to pick it up within a few seconds, you will have to repeat the level in order to obtain it. * Glowstick - Cult Minions spawned by the Evil Wizard's Spider Form in Phase 4 have a chance to drop this weapon. * Rubber-Handle Sword - Can be dug up with the Shovel, even alone. With perfect positioning in coordination to the Thief firing his arrows, the player will eventually be able to dig up the formerly elusive weapon. Animal Orbs There are two animal orbs that '''do' appear but they're not interacted with by the player.'' Notes * At the party, there is a Thief there that can kill you if you get hit by his arrows, and another Thief that will hand you food if you walk past him. * You can get your White or Gold Skull after you've successfully gotten on the crystal and into the end credits part; to which, you can simply just exit to map. A good way to tell how this works is by doing it with a character that unlocks another one through completing the game. * If you immediately move towards the bottom of the arena after entering the fight during Phase 1, when the Red Crystals start to home in and attack the player(s), the player(s) will be immune to this attack and can take advantage of this by dishing out massive amounts of damage on the crystals. Glitches 5th Phase Stuck Balloon Glitch * An odd glitch can occur when the Evil Wizard's Spider Form (Phase 4) dies in the very center of the stage, the Balloon Form (Phase 5) will not move around the screen in circles, but rather stay floating in the center of the screen. Gallery FinalBattleStarstorm.jpg|The Evil Wizard firing out meteors with his Demon Sword. Barracks (Party).jpg|Players battling each other for the Orange Princess. Soundtrack Trivia * Evil Wizard's 4th phase on Insane Mode has strangely the same exact health as in Normal Mode (Xbox 360 only) * Completing this level as the Cult Minion will reward the player with the achievement/trophy The Traitor. * The party version of the Barracks is considered to be a part of the Final Battle level. * If you get killed by the Thief, the results screen will pop out as you lay on the ground dead. The results screen will also play The race around the world in consequence of this. This does count towards this level's completion. See also * Lava World Succession Category:Locations